


Risk

by Kalloway



Category: Yellow - 立野真琴 | Tateno Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yukiya is a risk, he knows.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Mini-Challenge 2014, 'risk'. Sept 22, 2014.

Normally, Lt. Hatozaki wasn't a risk-taker. He left the risky business to his counterparts, his contacts, his trusted snatchers...

Yukiya was a risk, every inch of him, warm from a shower and naked beneath a sheer robe as he greeted his older brother at the front door.

"Did you go to school today?" Hatozaki questioned as he tried to resist. He still ended up with Yukiya against him and one hand in Yukiya's hair.

Yukiya nodded. "Of course I did. You're just really late getting home. All my homework is even done..."

Hatozaki didn't bother dissuading Yukiya from unbuttoning his jacket or letting his own robe fall open. He welcomed Yukiya's kiss...

"How late is it?" Hatozaki questioned when he could. It was a bad thing to ask, he knew. He was fairly sure Yukiya would just declare it bedtime and that would be it for the night. Not that it was a bad option - Hatozaki was willing to risk it.


End file.
